Can You Keep a Secret?
by mocasoul
Summary: Nora is hiding a secret, but someone she knows finds out about it. Will she trust that person enough to keep it or will the secret be told? Not a Dasey. As much as I love that pairing...it's time for something a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

Nora rolled over to see the bright red numbers of the standard hotel digital clock. It read 01:27 am. She noticed that the room was too bright for it be that late so she turned her head to see the lamp light was on. Looking at the floor, she saw her clothes crumpled on the floor next to the bed.

"I see you're up." said a silky, male voice causing her to jump but then relax. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw, not her husband, George, but her lover, Pierre. "Here, have some more wine. I ordered a really nice Merlot, and I intend on finishing it." he said as he holding out the full glass of wine.

"I can't. I have to go." she said sitting up holding the soft, white sheet over her. She turned her body in preparation for leaving the bed when she felt his strong arms around her waist holding her tighter than ever. His, soft lips were on her neck right on the spot that drove her crazy.

"Don't go..." he murmured into her neck as he moved his hands to her breasts. She hated when he did that. He caressed each breast in his hand gently paying special attention to her hardening nipples. "I miss you too much when you leave." he whispered in her ear.

"Pierre..." she moaned out without protest.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Okay, I have about two hours to do this." Nora said to herself out loud as she planned out how she was going to manage her time of doing errands in between picking up Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti at their various events. She had to do the grocery shopping, buy a birthday card for her friend, and try to squeeze in time to pick up a really good book at the bookstore...all before having to pick Marti up from ballet first._

_She was making great time, and even had time to go to the bookstore. It was cloudy when she went into the bookstore, and when she was leaving, it was storming. She was the waiting at the empty register waiting for someone to ring her up when the lights went out, and then a loud thud noise followed._

_"Shit!" said a loud voice coming from the back of the store._

_"Are you alright, sir?" Nora asked as she was standing at the register.. She turned around to see what was the commotion._

_"Uh...yeah. I just dropped a box of books on my foot. I'll be okay. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I was just waiting to be checked out. I really have to go."_

_"Sorry about that...good thing, I have a vintage cash register...you know, with no electricity and all..." said the voice coming closer. He was holding a candle as he walked behind the counter. He held the flame up to the book and rung it up, and she paid. She was about to leave, when he called out, "Miss, I know you may be in a hurry, but I really wouldn't go out in this weather if I were you. Why don't you stay here until it clears a bit."_

_"Okay, thanks." she said as she stood there at the counter as he went around the book store lighting candles. "Isn't it a little dangerous to have all these candles around such precious and flammable books?"_

_"Well...technically, yes. But, when you're as careful as I am....Here, have a seat." he said as he motioned towards two chairs used for reading. She walked over to the black leather chairs and sat down. He placed four candles on the coffee table between them illuminating the space just enough for them to see each other._

_"Thank you." she said then they sat there in uncomfortable silence. She stared at his features...shoulder length dark hair cut in a youthful shag, nice bone structure of angled jawline, and even in candlelight, piercing blue yes. He shifted in his chair, and she dropped her gaze to the ground as he felt he was uncomfortable. She moved her gaze upwards and her eyes met with his, but his face was closer. "Um..." she said unable to think of anything else to say._

_"I'm sorry..." he said as he pulled back. You have amazing eyes in the candlelight, and I wanted to get a closer look. I'm not just a bookstore owner, I'm a photographer and well...I'm not sure how I should say this, but...would you model for me?"_

_"What?"_

_"I would love for you to model for me. You have this presence that must be captured on film. Your eyes are...captivating and they tell a story just as you look into them. And if you don't mind me saying this...God, I hope I don't offend you, but you have a classic beauty. Something that could be seen in the 1930s."_

_"Thank you. Well, people have said that I should have been a model when I was younger. But, I'm not really sure about now."_

_"You should...Hey, the storm died down a bit. I guess you should get going, then."_

_"Yes, I should. Thanks for allowing me to wait in here."_

_"Oh, it's no problem. Although, I really was serious about being a model for me."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Well, just think about. Here's my card with my number on it or you could just come by the store if you're interested. I'm Pierre Woods."_

_"Nora McDonald. I should go, and thanks." she said as she left the bookstore._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She and Pierre was walking out of the hotel building together when he stopped and pulled her close to him. He started to kiss her neck as he was holding her.

"Pierre, what are you doing?" she said looking nervously around.

"What does it look like?" he said in his seductive voice.

"We can't..."

"Okay, okay..." he said as he stopped kissing her neck, but he still held her. "I'll save it for next time."

"There might not be a next time. We have to stop this."

"You and I both know that neither of us want to stop this. It feels too good to stop." he said as he kissed her passionately warming her body against the cold night. "So, I'll see you next time?"

"Yes..." she said as she kissed him. Suddenly, he felt eyes on them, but one particular pair of eyes was familiar enough to make her feel ashamed. The eyes belonged to Casey and Derek's friend, Sam.

"Mrs. McDonald?!" Sam asked with a stunned look on his face.

There she was standing face to face, with the boy she let into her house and treated as if he was her step-son like Derek. He had always seen her as a mother figure in a loving marriage to Derek's father. Now, she didn't know how he saw her. He stared at her with such shock, then turned to her lover. Pierre was getting uncomfortable under his stare.

"I think I should be going, Nora." he said as he kissed her cheek and walked back into the hotel. Nora stared at Sam and pondered at his blank expression.

"Sam..."

"Um, I should go too..." he said as he rushed past her, but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"Really, this is so not any of my business, and I really..."

"Sam." she interrupted him, "Please...you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Derek, and especially not Casey This will ruin everything. I'm not expecting you to understand this, and I really don't want you to keep this secret, but...you have to."

"Mrs. McDonald...you're asking a lot of me. I mean, I really like Derek, and Mr. Venturi is a pretty cool guy. And I love Casey..."

"This will break her heart if she finds out. She's already been in the middle of a divorce, and I can't do that to her and Lizzie again."

"Then, why are you doing it?!" Sam said in a surprisingly angry tone. He really wasn't angry at her, because he didn't feel that close to her to care. However, he knew what it would to do Derek and Casey, and that made him angry. "Look...I'm sorry for the tone and all, but I really don't want to be in the middle of this."

"No, you have a right to be upset. Just, please, do this for me." she said as she looked into his eyes with a stern look. Sam's face softened, but he still looked angry.

"Fine. I won't tell. But, you have to tell me why."

"You won't understand. You're an 18 year old male..."

"I'm not a kid." Sam snapped.

"I know you're not. I didn't mean to say that you're a kid. It's just...you have to be older to understand. You have to know what it's like to be in a failing marriage, and...forget it." She said as she stared at a confused Sam.

"No, I want to try to understand. If you tell me, I will promise you that I will not tell Derek or Casey."

"Okay, but...let's go somewhere and talk."

"Sure. How about that coffee shop over there. It's almost 6, and people will be just getting their coffee and leaving. We could sit down there."

"That's fine." she said as she followed Sam into the coffee shop, he stopped at the counter.

"I'm getting some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Um, no thank you." Nora said as she sat down at the table farthest away from the entrance and counter. She couldn't believe she was about to explain her darkest secret to someone she barely knows...someone very much younger than her, and someone who loved her daughter. Casey...what would she think of her if she found out that she cheated. Everyone thought George and her had the perfect marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, it took so long." Sam said as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. He set down his cup and looked at her with a puzzled look. "So, how did this happen?"

"Sam, I have to be honest...I really feel uncomfortable talking about this with you."

"I know, but...Look, I am young, and I may not understand this, but I'm a great listener. It seems like you really need someone to talk to. You can just talk and I'll listen."

"Okay. His name is Pierre, and I met him in a bookstore. It was a really bad storm that day, and I stayed there for a while until it cleared up. He mentioned that he was a photographer, and he wanted to photograph me. Of course, I was skeptical...but, he told me to think about it. Days later...all I could think about was what he said."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I had a classic beauty. That I should be a model. You don't know how long it's been since someone said that I was beautiful. George...never says it. At least not like the way Pierre said it. Anyway, I called him and we set up a time for us to meet."

**FLASHBACK**

_She knocked on the door of the studio, and Pierre opened the door wearing black muscle shirt and jeans. He had a muscular build that couldn't have been seen in the candlelight of the dark room the day of the storm. She knew he was at least five to ten years younger than her. She licked her lips, unknowingly, but regained her composure._

_"Nora?!" he greeted her with a warm smile. "I thought you would get cold feet. Please, come in. I just put film in the camera. I hope you don't mind the plain background." he said referring to the white drape behind a wooden stool. She took off her coat to and set in on the leather chair beside the door._

_"I don't mind it at all. Um...I don't know if I'm properly dressed for this. I went a little casual." she said as she looked down at her outfit, a navy-blue sweater and brown slacks._

_"Well, that's okay. I was actually giving you a costume to wear."_

_"A costume?" Nora asked nervously._

_"Yeah. Okay, it's not really a costume...it's a dress. A formal one."_

_"Oh...thank goodness." she said stared at the red floor-length evening gown._

_"You can get changed in the bathroom just around the corner, and I'll be out here waiting." Pierre said as he handed her the dress. Nora walked towards the bathroom noticing the dim light of the studio. It was bright outside, but with a dark, wide space, the light didn't do much. She took one last look at Pierre before walking into the bathroom. For a guy it looked pretty clean, but then again...he could be living with a woman...although, the place didn't have any feminine touch to it. Making sure the door was locked, she undressed and slipped into the dress. It fit her perfectly, but she did have a concern about the way the dress was cut in a deep V neckline._

_"Nora? I changed the set. Is that okay?"_

_"Yes." she said as she stepped out of the bathroom slowly to see Pierre standing there in front of her. She heard some light music, as she stared over at a modern black couch taking the place of the stool._

_"Let's get started." he said as he led the way to the set. She sat down nervously on the couch, and he noticed this. "Okay, now just close your eyes and get lost in the music. I could tell you were a bit nervous. This will help, trust me."_

_"Okay." she said as she closed her eyes and listened to the music. It was a very sensual song, and she didn't know who was the artist, but it was relaxing. Then, her mind wandered thinking about Pierre and how he looked in the muscle shirt and how he would look if that shirt was off. She thought about touching his chest...grazing her hands against the hardness of his body as he kissed her. She laid down on the couch and thought more about her fantasy. This time in her fantasy, Pierre was on the couch with her kissing and caressing her as she lie waiting in anticipation of him. She imagined his hands roaming over her body under that red dress caressing her thighs as he slipped his hand into the band of her panties. Massaging her slick folds and focusing on her swollen clitoris. She moaned softly, but then grew paranoid stopping herself._

_"Don't stop, Nora. Just go with that feeling." he said as she nodded then relaxed again. She wasn't getting carried away by her fantasy this time, but she still felt sensual vibes throughout her body. "Open your eyes." Pierre whispered as the camera clicked. "Don't worry about the camera, pretend it's not here and you were just looking at me."_

_"Okay." she said as stared at his body instead of staring him in the face. She was way too embarrassed for that. She could hear the clicks of the camera, but that soon faded into the background as she stared at his muscular arms and imagine being held in those arms. He would hold her tight wrapping his arms around her..._

_"Nora..." Pierre said to get her attention. She looked at him, and her eyes were full of lust. She stared at his lips and desperately wanted to kiss them. "I just want you to turn your head a little to the left." he said as tilted her head in the direction. "Now, just hold that posi..." he was cut off by Nora kissing him. They both moaned at the contact of their lips. Pierre placed the camera on the floor as he joined Nora on the couch deepening the kiss. Before Nora knew it, her hands went to his jeans unbuttoning them as he lifted up her dress. As she was unzipping his jeans, Pierre ripped off her panties and she moaned. He kissed her neck as he cupped her vagina massaging her causing her to moan out loud._

_"Pierre..." she moaned out with so much heat and passion in her voice. She looked at his blue eyes that seemed to darken with lust. Suddenly, she came slamming her eyes shut and screaming. Pierre didn't give her time to come down from the first high, because he pushed his erect cock into her in one hard thrust. She moaned in surprise and pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was slamming into her in a hard, yet pleasurable way. A way George never did when they made love, but this wasn't making love. She was having sex, and she loved it...it felt amazing. She loved the animalistic moans and grunts produced by Pierre as he fucked her. Suddenly, she felt the next wave of pleasure coming over her as he sped up. The explosion happened again causing her hips to buck wildly as she came, as Pierre followed her. He kissed her neck as she turned away from him trying to hide the tears as the realization of what she had just done hit her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow..." was all Sam could say as he realized that she had just told him some things he didn't think it was possible for her to know. She just looked like a sweet lady and the thought of her having sex was a little weird. But, he did realize that she wasn't just Casey's mom...she was a woman. A woman with needs he couldn't understand, but all he knew was that he saw her in a new way. A way Derek will never see her, and he kind of liked that.

"I know...I'm sorry." she said in embarrassment. She felt dirty for corrupting such an innocent mind, but then again...Sam was the boy that took her daughter's virginity so he couldn't possibly be that innocent. Not with the horror stories of what teens really do at parties these days. Still, she felt horrible, but she felt better for telling someone about her dirty secret.

"No, it's okay. It's just a little weird hearing about this...from you. I mean, no offense, but you don't look like the kind of woman who would to that. I mean, you're Casey's mom, and she's so..."

"In control?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I used to think that I was in control...before it happened. Shit, it's almost 8:00. We should be going. I have to do some errands and call a few people."

"Yeah, I have to go...meet up with this guy about selling his car."

"Really? Well, that's nice. Goodbye, Sam." she said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mrs. McDonald!" Sam called out to her as she was getting into her car.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your secret really is safe with me. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Oh, and I'll probably see you later on today...Derek invited me over to, you know, hang out and stuff. I won't say anything to him."

"Sam, I trust you." Nora said as she gripped his hand and held it in between her two. "I really appreciate you listening to me. Thank you." she said as she let go and got into the car. "See you later, Sam."

"Bye." he said as he watched her drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora was sitting on the couch going over a swatch booklet and notes for her presentation when she heard the doorbell. She got up to answer it and when she opened the door, she saw Sam standing there.

"Sam?!"

"Uh...Hi Mrs. McDonald. Is Derek home?"

"It's okay, Sam. You can call me Nora. I'm the only one here right now. Derek is still at work, but he'll be here soon."

"Do you mind if I wait for him here?"

"Sure. Come in." Nora said in that pleasant voice she usually has.

"Thanks." Sam said as he sat down awkwardly on the couch. Everything seemed normal...almost as if he was dreaming about what happened earlier. Nora took her place back on the couch going over everything, but she noticed that Sam was close to her. She scooted as far away from him as she could because she felt weird being with him now that she revealed her secret.

They sat there in silence trying to avoid each other's eyes, and Nora felt guilty for asking Sam to keep such a secret. Here she was, an adult asking a favor of a teenage boy. But, she needed to keep this from her family. Casey, Lizzie, and Marti wouldn't understand...at least not while they are still young. George would be crushed to know that someone younger and more attractive than him is fucking his wife. Edwin would never see Nora the same way again. Derek...well, he probably wouldn't care. Maybe he would if he found out that Sam is the only person that knows about Pierre. She looked over at Sam and wanted to break into a million pieces because it was unfair to ask him to keep this. It was unfair of her to ask him to hide this from his best friends.

"Sam..." she said turning to him.

"Yes?"

"This is wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have asked you to keep this secret. This is my problem, and I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I mean, I didn't want you to lie to Derek."

"I'm not lying to him if I just don't tell him. Besides, he keeps things from me I'm sure of it. Come on...I mean, it's Derek we're talking about."

"You haven't seen him when he's hurt. I swear he's just like George sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...he's...never mind. I've told you way too much already."

"I still want to know."

"Don't you have anything better to do than listen to an old woman talking?" Nora joked.

"Not while I'm waiting on Derek. Come on...please tell me."

"Alright, alright. You know how Derek pretends to not care about anything. That whole too cool for feelings persona he puts on."

"Yeah."

"Well, George is the same way. Sure, George is a complete cheese ball and he's more likely dorkier than Derek, but they are the same when they hurt..." she trailed off sadly. Suddenly, she was crying and Sam was unsure was what he should do. "God, how could I do this to George?!" she sobbed out.

"It's okay, Nora." Sam said as he awkwardly pat her back rubbing his hands in clumsy comforting circles.

"It's not okay, Sam. It's not. I don't know what went wrong, and now I can't stop myself enough to fix what I broke. Pierre was supposed to be a one-time mistake, but I just kept coming back to him."

"Wait, how long has this been going on?"

"About three months..."

"Holy shit! Three months?! And no one found out until now?!"

"Yes. But, I think George might suspect something. Ever since I've been with Pierre...I can't bring myself to be...affectionate with George. It just little subtle things that hardly go unnoticed. Casey hasn't payed attention to things like that lately because of her stress over getting into a great university."

"She's still the same Casey..." Sam said a lot louder than he thought he did. Ever after her brief shallow period while dating dumb jock, Max, she still managed to hold on to true self. A grade-grubbing, poetry loving, romantic, dancer. He still loved Casey as more than a friend, but with the possibility of them going to different universities, he thought it was better for them to stay friends.

"Do you still love Casey?" Nora asked the question bluntly. She thought a change of topic would be good for covering up evidence that she had been crying.

"Yes, but she has moved on. I mean, there's been talk of her dating that Noel guy. They're perfect for each other. He loves the theater, she loves it. He loves poetry..."

"You know...I don't really know Noel. Sure, he sounds great on paper, but I know you and you're more interesting. Besides, I've always thought you and Casey were a cute couple. And I know I can trust you with her, because I can trust you with my secret."

"Thanks. I wish Casey could see that."

"I'm sure she will...in time. Thank you for listening...again."

"You're welcome. Hey, Nora?"

"Yes?"

"Could you make a promise to me?"

"What is it?"

"I know this is going to sound rude, but could you please stop seeing Pierre. It would make this whole keeping the secret way easier."

"I'll try...for you. I promise. Oh, I hear Derek's car. You two have fun, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said as he stared at the TV trying to appear normal as Derek came in.

"Whoa, how long have you been sitting here, Sam?"

"Not long. Hey, how was work, man?"

"It was okay. I got pretty okay tips today and a phone number. This new waitress, Claire, is totally hot."

"Hotter than Sally?" Sam asked arching his eyebrow, but then relaxed it when he saw a change in Derek's face. He knew mentioning Sally was a touchy subject since she moved, but he wanted to see what Nora was talking about when she said he hurts.

"Totally." Derek said with a feigned smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Nora had kept her promise to Sam for about three weeks. She was starting to be more affectionate with George again, but they still weren't making love. He was involved in a time-consuming case, and his nights were getting later and later. She didn't want to admit it, but she was having suspicions that he was having an affair as well. He would always come in tired, and every time she wanted to have sex, he wouldn't have the energy. They weren't talking much anymore. Soon, their conversations would become more about work and the driving schedule. The sparks weren't flying and the fire was dying...again.

One day, during dinner, she received a call, but she didn't answer it. She knew it was Pierre. He had been calling her almost every night that week. She couldn't believe that after three weeks of no communication, he would call her.

"Are you gonna get that, Nora?" Marti asked.

"Oh, it's probably a wrong number."

"Mom," Casey said. "It could be one of your important clients."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't, honey."

"But...what if you lose this client? This phone call could be the very thing that..."

"Casey, enough!" Nora snapped and Casey's eyes widened at her tone. Nora had never raised her voice with her before. Derek, yes. But her, never. George looked at Nora with a puzzled and shocked expression, and so did the rest of the family.

"Nora?! Are you okay?" George asked in a soft tone.

"Yes. I just had a really bad day with a client today, and I just don't like taking my work home with me sometimes. I'm sorry, Casey."

"Okay, mom." Casey said still staring at Nora cautiously. They continued to eat dinner as if Nora's explosion didn't happen. Nora felt bad for snapping on Casey like that, and she couldn't look at her at all during and even after dinner.

Later that night, everyone was in bed asleep and Nora was on the couch watching TV. She was watching a romantic drama series, and she thought about how she wanted Pierre, and how much she wanted him tonight, but she decided to keep her promise...that is until Pierre called her again.

"Pierre, why are you calling me?" Nora said as she went into the garage for privacy. "I told you the last time I saw you...that was the last time. We can't do this anymore."

"I miss you, Nora. I haven't seen or heard from you, and I didn't want to think that what you said was true. I didn't want it to be the last time. I miss touching you...tasting you. You were so open, and I haven't seen a woman like you. Believe me, I have tried to find another woman like you since that day, but I couldn't. Nora, I know you can not tell me that you don't miss it. Do you miss the way I held you after a night of passionate fucking. Do you miss the desire? I miss seeing all of that reflected in your eyes every time you were near me. I miss hearing that small moan that would escape from your lips when I would kiss that spot on the nape of your neck....down to the small of your back..."

"Please don't do this..." Nora begged. She was beginning to lose her strength, and break her promise to Sam. She knew in her mind that it was wrong, but she needed him. Her body had been craving attention and George wasn't there. And every time she looked at his exhausted frame when he came home after work, she preferred Pierre's chiseled one. His strong, muscular arms holding her tightly as he kissed her. She missed his rough, yet gentle way he would fuck her. He would do things to her and she would do things that would make her blush, and step outside of her body to see if it was really her. She felt alive with Pierre.

"I can hear it in your voice, Nora. You want me just as bad as I want you. Meet me." he said in that irresistibly seductive voice, and Nora took in a long breath before she spoke.

"Where?" she said with slight disgust with herself for giving in.

"My studio." he said with satisfaction. "be here around midnight."

"Fine." she said as she hung up and she walked back into the living room and leaned against the stair banister with her head in her hands. She grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her. She let out another long sigh and whispered, "Sorry, Sam." before walking to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

She stood there at Pierre's door for about five minutes before deciding to knock on his door, and when she did, he greeted her the same way he did when she first came to his studio. In the doorway, she could see the black couch in the middle of the room. She saw his bed in the corner of the dark room. He was wearing an orange dress shirt, and jeans. His face was unshaven, and he smelled like wine and cologne. She walked inside and he grabbed her from behind after he slammed the door shut.

"Fuck, I've missed you." he whispered in her ear as he held her tighter. He slid his hands down to her thighs and rested it at the hem of her plum-colored dress. She trembled against him as he kept his hand still and kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes as she tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck. Suddenly, she was brought out of her trance when he spun her around and slammed her into the door. He was standing behind her pinning her body to the door. She struggled a little, but stopped when she felt his hands on her body again. He lifted her dress to her waist and began to caress her thigh with one hand while the other held a loose grip on her throat. She moaned as he slipped his hand into her panties, and he started to stroke her moist lips. He began to kiss her neck on that spot on the nape of her neck.

"Pierre..." she whispered erotically as he massaged her. He slid two fingers into her warm opening and, slowly, pumped his fingers in and out of her. She started to moan louder and louder as he quickened his pace. He removed his hand from her neck and held her around her waist. She could feel his body closer against hers, and she was startled by his erection against the back of her thighs. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Pierre knew this, and he started to pump his fingers in and out of her faster and harder. Her hips began to buck wildly, and she was screaming out as she came clinching tightly around his fingers. She could hear Pierre moan and grunt as she bumped into his hard cock as she was coming down from her high and he, slowly, slipped his fingers out with a moan out of protest from Nora. Suddenly, she was pushed roughly back into the door, and she braced herself with her hands. She could hear Pierre unzip his jeans as he leaned against her. Pierre and Nora moaned out as he entered her wet cavern in one thrust. He started to thrust in and out of her rapidly launching her body forward into the door. She tried to suppress her loud moans, but this was what she had been wanting for a long time.

She started to cry at how much she felt ashamed for wanting and needing this so badly. She hated that she needed to be thrown into a door and fucked like a whore to feel wanted and desired. She hated lying to George...sweet, goofy, honest George. What had he done to her to deserve this? Why did she ruin her marriage? Sure, Pierre was ten times more attractive than George...and he was more creative...and he knew how to fuck like an animal as a song from one of Derek's favorite bands put it. But, George was nice and caring and loyal and...

"Oh, fuck!" Pierre panted out bringing her out of her thoughts and returning to the amazing sex she was having. "Nora, I'm...gonna come!" he said as he fucked her harder and deeper loving the screams she was making as he realized he hit her G-spot. He reached down to her vagina and massaged her clit causing her to go over the edge. Her hips jerked once again, and she heard an animalistic groan from Pierre as he came. He fell against her pushing her flat against the door, and he stayed buried in her until he found the strength to pull out.

"Nora," Pierre said in a voice so thick with lust, it made her shiver. He wrapped both arms around her waist and held her tight against him. "I don't think you have any idea of how much I've missed you. I crave you so much. I've tried to satisfy that craving with other women..."

"Other women?" Nora asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Nora shrugged out of his embrace. "With how many other women have you tried to satisfy your craving?" she said as she turned around on shaky legs. Her stern, green eyes stared into his icy cool blue eyes.

"Only two..." he said nonchalantly.

"Who were they?!" she snapped in an unexpected angry tone. She didn't know why she was jealous. Pierre was her lover and nothing more. They didn't have any strings attached...well, maybe the strings of carnal lust, but nothing more. But, somehow, she became territorial and she couldn't stand the thought of sharing Pierre with other women.

"You don't know them. Why does it matter? You're married..."

"Don't you ever bring up my husband, again."

"Look...I'm sorry, Nora. But...I haven't heard from you in weeks, and I tried to move on."

"Were they younger than me? Were they older? Did they fuck better?" Nora said in slight surprise that she could get this jealous. Normally, she was a mild-mannered woman who barely lost her temper or swore, but ever since she cheated, her temper has gotten shorter and she's been snapping a lot more.

"One was younger, one was older. And, no, they did not fuck better. Are you happy?"

"No."

"Hey, you asked. Why didn't you call me...or answer my calls? I tried to wait for you, but as I said before...I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again. Look, as much as I need and want you...I had to move on."

"Then, why did you call me practically begging me to come see you tonight? I thought you said you had moved on."

"Nora, it was never as good as being with you. Those two women were not you, and that made the sex feel empty. I just want to know why you avoided me."

"I made a promise to Sam that I wouldn't see you if he kept this a secret."

"You did what?!" Pierre said in a slightly angry tone. "Who in the fuck is Sam?!"

"Sam is my daughter's ex-boyfriend and my step-son's best friend."

"You denied your pleasure and feelings for a silly little promise to a kid?!"

"Sam is not a kid! He is a very nice young man who is concerned about the feelings of his friends if they knew about this. You have no idea what I've been going through. I'm ruining a marriage, my marriage, for you. I'm sacrificing my family for you. What are you sacrificing for me?" Nora said as she stared into his eyes. He tried to look away, and he didn't answer her. She knew there was nothing he was giving up, and she knew he didn't care about her as much as he said he had. So, she left him there to think.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after she saw Pierre, Nora had fallen back into the pattern of snapping at her family and resenting George. Every time she wanted to have sex, he was always too tired. And the few times they did have sex, it was unromantic and, in some cases, boring. However, sex with Pierre wasn't romantic either...just primal, carnal desire. Still, it wasn't boring, and a small part of her hated that she was giving up Pierre. But, she was giving him up for her promise to Sam. Ever since that promise, they haven't talked about it since that day. Even as she saw him nearly everyday, because he was hanging out with Derek, or D-Rock was practicing in her living room. They never spoke of it ever again. But, she still felt guilty for asking Sam to keep her secret, and she feels even guiltier that she broke her promise to him. She debated in her mind whether she would tell him or not, but either way...she didn't want to.

One day, Sam came over, but Derek was still at work and Nora was alone. The situation was familiar and no less awkward for the both of them. Everything had began as last time, and Nora sat there shaking unsure of what to do.

"Sam? There is something I need to tell you..."

"Don't worry, Nora. I told you that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know, and I thank you for that, but...I'm not sure how to say this so, I'm just going to say it. I broke my promise to you. I saw Pierre. I know, I know...and before you ask any questions. There is something more I'm going to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"You don't have to keep my secret anymore. I'm telling George...everything."

"Nora, you can't do that. What about Casey and Derek? What am I going to tell them?"

"You don't have to tell them anything. I just have one more thing to ask of you. When Derek or Casey tell you, you can either tell them the truth or you can act as if you didn't know. I'll let you make up your mind about that, but...I'm really sorry for making you do this."

"You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to keep your secret. And, yeah, I mostly did it for Derek and Casey, but I also did it for you. You're like the nicest older lady I know, and I don't want to see you hurt. But...what's going to happen to your marriage?"

"Don't worry about that. I shouldn't have never gotten you involved in the first place. What was I thinking bringing an 18 year old into the marital problems of a middle-age woman? You're so young, and you shouldn't have had to know about any of this. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. It's okay. Really."

"Thank you, Sam." Nora said as she smiled and placed her hand on his knee. The gesture was as innocent as a mother comforting her child, but something twisted and changed in the process when Sam leaned over and kissed her. It felt as if it was something out of a dream for Sam. He had been wanting to do that ever since he knew her true self...not just a wife...not just a mother. She was an older woman...a very hot older woman. Nora, however, was bewildered that he had kissed her. She quickly pushed him away and stood up from the couch holding herself at a safe distance away from him.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Nora! I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry! It's just...I got caught up in the moment and...well, I have this crush on you...not really a crush, but..."

"It's okay, Sam. Just..." Nora said as she closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She took in a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to admit it, but that kiss felt good. "I have to go...work on a...thing for a client."

"Please, don't hate me. I didn't mean..."

"Sam, I can't talk about this right now. And I don't hate you. Just...Shit, that's Derek!" Nora said with a wide-eyed gaze towards the front door opening. He walked in not noticing their faces at first, but when he looked at both of them it looked like they were in the middle of a murder plot.

"Okay, what's going on? You look like you seen a ghost, Sam." Derek said as he eyed Sam suspiciously. Nora hurried into the kitchen as if she was giving them some privacy.

"Nothing is going on, dude. Just sitting here waiting for you. How was work?" Sam said a little clumsy as he tried to change the subject.

"Work was crazy, but something good came out of it today."

"What?"

"I have a date with Claire this weekend." Derek said in his confident smirk.

"Dude, you are so lucky."

"That I am. Hey, I hope you weren't bored waiting for me. Was Space Case bothering you?"

"She's not here. I was just...watching TV." Sam said as she looked over in the kitchen at Nora. Derek's eyes followed his.

"The set's off. You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, man. Did I say watching TV? I meant I was taking a nap."

"Alright, man." Derek said and Sam was happy that he accepted that answer. "Let's go up to my room, there is this killer band I just found out about. They are sick."

"Okay." Sam said as he followed Derek to the stairs. He looked back at Nora before walking up. She was standing in the kitchen smiling and holding her finger tips to her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Days later, she couldn't stop thinking about Sam kissing her. This was something she was surprised that she was still thinking about. Of course, she thought it was sweet that he had a crush on her, but she knew she would hurt him because she didn't feel the same way. Still, that kiss was one of the best kisses she has had in a long time. She didn't understand how Casey could just turn down a guy like Sam. He was a great guy for a teenage girl. He reminded her of George when she first met him. Though, they weren't teenagers when they met, it felt that way. She didn't know what she was going to tell him, but she knew that when she did tell him...it was going to end their marriage. She thought about the last conversation they had had during a romantic dinner in George's house before she finally said yes to his proposal.

**FLASHBACK**

_"George, I don't know about getting married." Nora said as she looked up from her plate of chicken. She had given him an answer to his proposal before. She said maybe._

_"Don't say no, Nora. I love you, and I'm sure our kids will get along."_

_"It's not just that. I mean, you're asking me to move my girls away from their home and throw them into a whole new situation. They are going to be forced to start over in a new school, make new friends, and live a different life. It's unfair to do that to them..."_

_"Are you saying I should live with you, because it would be the same situation."_

_"I'm not saying that. I just want to make sure that it will work."_

_"Are you afraid that we won't work? Nora," George began as he looked into her eyes. He gripped her hand from across the table and squeezed it slightly. She smiled and let out a contented sigh forgetting the problem they faced for a moment. "I love you more than anything. You know, after my divorce, I didn't think I could love again. Abby and I love our children...the same way you and Denis love yours. We just didn't love each other. But, I love you and I know it will work."_

_"George..." Nora said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I'm not saying that I have doubts, but I just wanted to cover everything. The 'What ifs' before we do this because this will be a big change for all of us. I mean, we will have to arrange and rearrange things, and try to squeeze everyone in this house."_

_"We can do it, Nora. I know we can._

_"Okay...yes."_

_"What?" George said in adorably, cute confusion._

_"I'm saying yes. I will marry you, George."_

_"You're saying yes?" he said with wide eyes, and Nora nodded. "You're saying yes!!! Oh my god!" George said as he got up from his chair and pulled Nora from her chair into a tight embrace. "I love you, Nora." George whispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes while moving her face closer to his._

_"I love you, too." she said before she kissed him."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She heard a knock at the door and she knew it was Sam. This was her chance to sort of let him down gently, and she dreaded it because it was the same thing Casey did to him. Only, he'd probably be left with the feeling of embarrassment for kissing a woman nearly twice his age then rejected. Still, she needed to set things straight, but she was hoping to be as gentle as possible. She opened the door and he walked in. The air was thick with awkward tension as Sam sat on the couch fidgeting with a pen he picked up from the table.

"Sam, we have to talk about what happened."

"I'm so sorry, Nora. I-I couldn't help myself and I know it was wrong, but..."

"It's okay, Sam."

"What?"

"Well, not that is was okay that you kissed me. But, I understand why you did it. You don't have to explain yourself. It's just, we have to draw some boundary lines. To be honest, I'm flattered that you would want to kiss an old woman like me." she said with a chuckle.

"You're not old. I think you're really hot."

"Sam..."

"Sorry." he said as he looked down turning red.

"Well, if I was Casey, I would pick you over any other guy any day."

"I wish she would. So, have you told George yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for the right time. Preferably, when we're alone in the house. I don't anyone else in the house in case it turns bad."

"What do you mean in case it turns bad? Like, murder?" he said a little paranoid. Nora wasn't thinking that, but it could be a possibility. George was normally a mild-mannered man, but this could trigger some unknown rage and he might snap. She knew she had to be careful of her approach when she would tell him. But, how could you soften the blow of something like that?

"George would never do that. There might be an ugly argument and I don't want them be around that."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"Okay. So, did you see that Pierre guy again?" he asked and she sighed. Nora knew that this was going to come up sooner or later.

"Yes, I saw him. I'm so sorry, Sam. I had to see him...you wouldn't understand."

"Why?! Why did you fucking see that piece of shit?! I can't keep your secret if you won't stay away from him!" Sam yelled.

"What's going on here?!" George said in confusion as he stood in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

_**PART 8**_

"Well?" George said after minutes went by and he stood in the same spot in the doorway. His eyes stared at Nora searching for an explanation, but he didn't get his answer. She couldn't believe this was happening so soon. Her head was spinning and she wanted to crawl up into a little ball and hide. She knew she was a grown woman, and she should face her fate like an adult, but she stared into her waiting husband's eyes and her heart dropped. How could she do this to him? How could she involve and innocent guy to keep her secret? This was it, she had to come clean.

"George...I have to tell you something." she said as he went over to her and stood in front of her. "Sam, could you leave us alone? I have to talk to him." she said turning to Sam as he wore a horrified and guilty look on his face.

"Okay..." he said as she walked him to the door.

"Nora..." he whispered once they were outside and out of George's hearing range. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that...I'm sorry..." he said as he left and Nora turned to face George.

"What the fuck was that all about? Maybe we should be a little cautious of letting Derek hang out with him...I don't think I've ever seen him like that..." George said staring out completely oblivious to Nora crying.

"It's not him..." she said and George instantly reacted to the sound of her voice breaking. George went over to comfort her, but she pushed him away, and he looked confused.

"Nora, what's going on?"

"I need to...tell you something. But, you have to understand...I love you. I love you so much." she said as he sat down smiling but still cautious.

"Nora, I love you too..." he said smiling. "Nora, are you going through that woman thing?" he was a little afraid to ask in fear of offending her. Nora rolled her eyes at how she wished it was that. She wished that it was just an emotional menopause outburst, but it wasn't.

"No, George...It's worse than that..."

"Nora, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I've been having an affair..." she said staring at him. He didn't react. His face was blank and he stared straight ahead. "George, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah...I did, and I have to pick up the kids..." he said as he got up and went towards the door.

"What?!" she said surprised with his reaction as he was heading out. "That's it?! You're not even going to get angry?!" she said as she was getting angry that he wasn't angry. "Say something!" she demanded as he stood there in the doorway with his back turned towards her and he left without speaking. She sank down on the couch and cried until she slept.

Hours later, she woke up and the house was empty. She tried calling George, but he never answered the phone. She panicked and hoped he didn't run off with the kids. She had heard stories like that and she felt terrified. She was going to call Casey, but she remembered she was at Emily's for the night. Casey had called her earlier that day and she said that Marty was staying as well to play with Dimi. Nora felt relieved to know that at least. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she saw that it was Sam.

"Sam?!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Nora..." Sam whispered. "Look, Derek is here at my house. He's in the bathroom taking a shower. I can't talk long. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I...I told George. He left...I don't know where he is...I tried to call him, but he never answered..."

"I'm sorry, Nora. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sam. I understand."

"How did he take it?"

"He didn't even react. He just said that he had to pick up the kids and he left..."

"Without yelling or anything?! Nora, that doesn't sound good. Do you want me to come over?"

"No, Sam. I've involved you way too much already. Thanks for keeping my secret."

"No problem. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Just keep Derek there. I'll try calling George again."

"Okay...Be careful. Do you know if Casey...?"

"She's over at Emily's tonight and she has Marti with her. I'm just not sure where Lizzie and Edwin are right now."

"I think I heard Derek say they were with some kid named Teddy. Nora, that means your going to be alone with him. Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I should go. I think Derek is finished. I'll call you later to see if you're okay."

"You don't have to do that. Please, just forget I ever told you anything."

"I want to, Nora. Now, I have to go. Bye."

"Goodbye..." she said as she heard the car pull into the garage. She heard the car door slam and flinched. She got off the couch standing still in the dark as she heard movement inside. He was in the kitchen standing in the dark and Nora felt nervous because her eye had adjusted, but she couldn't see his face.. Surely, she didn't believe George would murder her, but his apathetic reaction earlier scared her. It was chilling that he had stayed so calm, and even more chilling when she didn't even see his face when he left. "George?" she said as her voice trembled as she heard him opening and slamming cabinets.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's his name?" George said in a flat tone. Though it was dark, she could see he was holding a shot glass of whiskey in his hand. She thought he had gotten rid of his liquor stash when Derek, Sam, and Ralph had gotten into it a few months ago.

"Does it matter?" she said slowly walking towards him.

"Yes. I need to know. What...is his name?" he said as he downed the brown liquid and poured another shot.

"Pierre..." she said and George chuckled darkly. Her stomach churned as he downed the second shot and he began to pour another one. "George, please..." she said as she reached for his hand to stop him, but he pulled his hand away.

"Don't! Don't touch me. If you can't stand the sight of me drinking then go to Pierre..." he said acidly as he stared at her. George took the third shot.

"Please stop..." she begged.

"Fuck you...I have every fucking right to drink after what you did."

"I can't do this if you're drunk, George. Please, listen to me. I made a mistake, and you do have every right to be angry with me, but please don't drink yourself into a coma. Think about what it would do to the kids."

"Don't you fucking dare throw the kids in my face!" he said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. Her eyes filled with terror as she stared into his fury-filled eyes.

"George, please! You're hurting me! This isn't like you! You've had too much to drink! Please..." she said crying as his grip tightened. "I didn't want to hurt you. I've been feeling so neglected. I felt like you didn't love me anymore. You never touch me and when you do, it was always so empty..."

"I love you, Nora!" he interrupted her.

"Prove it." she said as she stared into his eyes. She thought she must have gone insane because she was getting turned on a little by the way he was holding her. It reminded her of the rough way Pierre used to grab her before they had sex. Suddenly, George let go of her and stepped back.

"No." he said softly.

"What?! That's it?! You're just going to give up?! I thought you loved me! I thought..." she was interrupted by George pushing her against the counter before kissing her neck. He ripped open her blouse exposing her black, lace bra. He forced her legs open with his knees and ripped off her panties.

"Is this what you want from me? You want me to fuck you like a whore?" he said pinning her harder against the counter.

"Yes..." she said feeling a little ashamed that she wanted him to be a little rough with her.

"You're my wife, Nora...not a whore..." he said still holding her against the counter, but he lightened up a bit.

"I'd rather be fucked like a whore instead of a being a neglected wife. Pierre didn't have a problem with it..." she said looking intensely into his eyes hoping he would get angry...angry enough to hurt her a little with some pleasure mixed in with it. It worked because as soon as she said Pierre's name, he tightened his gripped and forced her harder against the counter. She whimpered as he pulled her from the counter and slammed her against the refrigerator. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he undid his pants. She knew he was turned on when he had her pinned against the counter, so she wasn't surprised at all to see he was hard. He buried himself in her and they both moaned out at the feeling. Nora felt absolute satisfaction as George started to fuck her roughly against the refrigerator causing the things inside it to knock around and shake. She would have laughed at the sound of the contents being knocked around if she wasn't in complete ecstasy. This was what she had been wanting from him for a long time, and she felt foolish that she had made this discovery with Pierre instead of her husband. The sweet and gentle sometimes goofy demeanor he always had was gone, and he was showing nothing but pure passion and lust, and maybe a little bit of anger as he fucked her. She kissed him a tasted the whiskey on his breath. Suddenly, he lost control and gripped her throat as he fucked her harder. His grip on her neck tightened and she didn't know if he was trying to kill her or not, but she couldn't deny the small part of her that was actually enjoying it. He had become an animal grunting and panting loudly. Thrusting deeper into her, he hit her G-spot and she tried to moan, but he held her throat so tight she couldn't force the air out. Something in her broke, when she realized he had become too angry and was nearly killing her. She removed her hands from his back and tried to pull his hands off of her. He noticed this and took his hand off her throat, and she gasped for air. Suddenly, they moaned out loud as they reached their climax together. They stood like that for a while until he pulled out and set her down. He leaned against her pinning her body to the refrigerator as they panted trying to catch their breaths. Nora didn't realize she was shaking until she felt her body tremble against his. George looked down into her eyes and opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but he breathed instead.

"That was..." he was finally able to say.

"Amazing..." Nora finished.

"Yeah..."

"It's was a little scary...I thought you were going to kill me..."

"For a second, I was trying to kill you. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with another man...knowing that this Pierre was inside of you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry, George." she said as she started to cry. "I hate myself for doing this to you...If you want a divorce..."

"I'm not divorcing you!" he snapped.

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I can do something Pierre can't do...I can love you enough to stay with you even after you've fucked up. I can forgive you even if I hate you right now. Eventually, I will forget. But, I'm not divorcing you. Our kids have been through one divorce already. We don't need to put them through that again."

"But, do you want to stay in a loveless marriage?"

"It wouldn't be loveless if you still loved me. Do you still love me?"

"Yes. Do you still love me?"

"As much as I am angry with you...surprisingly, yes."

"So, what now?"

"We try to get past this together. And whatever you have with Pierre, you should end it."

"I will...I have for a while until I broke my promise to Sam...shit."

"Wait, that was what that was all about earlier. Sam, knew about this?"

"He...he caught me with Pierre one morning...I made him keep my secret. I know, I know...it was wrong to involve a teenage boy, but I had to tell him. I had to tell someone how I felt even if he didn't understand it."

"And you couldn't have told me?" he said as he zipped up his pants and walked to the couch.

"I'm sorry..." she said as she stayed against the refrigerator.


	10. Chapter 10

Days after Nora told George about her affair with Pierre, she decided to officially end it with him. So many times, in the past, she wanted to call him and tell him it was over between them. It never happened as she always went back to him over an over again. There was something so unique that captivated her body and her mind. The lust she felt for him was strong. Now, it just didn't seem as strong as George's love for her. He was willing to forgive her for cheating on him...for the sake of their kids, yes, but that was good enough for her.

She found herself once again outside the door of Pierre's studio taking deep breaths before knocking on the metal door. Pierre answered the door with a shocked, yet amused expression on his face. It was almost like he was expecting her as his icy blue eyes glazed over her body.

"Nora..." he said as she pulled her into a kiss and she, shamelessly, indulged herself in the last kiss she would ever get from him. She just had to control herself and remind herself why she was here. If she didn't, she'd lose control and it'd just be a vicious circle of her infidelity. She broke the kiss and pushed him away by his hard, toned chest. Just then she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. This wasn't going to be easy, she thought.

"Pierre, I can't."

"You always say that. In fact, it kinda turns me on every time you say it." he said as he held her and pulled her into his studio. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her neck. Nora was trying to remember why she thought it was a good idea to show up here in the first place. She could have just ended it with a call or an email, but no...she had to be so stupid and show up to tell him face to face. She felt like an idiot.

"No." she said as she pushed him away again. She had to stop herself before things got out of control. "I mean it this time. I told my husband about us. It's over."

"You know what, Nora...I just don't get you. You're just going to give up what we have to just settle. Tell me, Nora. Did you husband ever made you feel the way I make you feel? Does he ever allow to you be the kind of woman you really want to be in bed? Does he give you want you want...what you desperately crave? That thing you're embarrassed to tell him..."

"Stop it, Pierre!" she interrupted him. "You don't know me at all."

"I know you enough to know that whatever settlement you have with your husband, it isn't for you, but for the sake of what? Your kids? You're just going to be in a loveless and most likely passionless marriage."

"Both of our kids have been through one divorce already, and we don't want to do that to them again. And if you weren't so selfish, you'd know that."

"Oh, were you thinking of your kids when you were fucking me? Who's selfish now, Nora?"

"Fuck you, Pierre. You know that's not fair."

"But, it's true. You were thinking of yourself every time came here late at night. All those hours spent in hotel rooms..."

"Yes, I was selfish. I was also weak. I felt like a neglected, unappreciated housewife. At the time, I thought I deserved a little attention. I wanted to be wanted and needed as something more than just a mom or a loving wife. But, it wasn't worth it."

"Do you really believe that? I mean, really. So, I guess all those nights spent meant nothing to you at all. Well, I think you're delusional if you think I'm going to believe that."

"Are you that arrogant that you can't believe a woman can turn you down?"

"Not when the woman has already tasted the fruit before..." he said as he moved closer to her and stared into her eyes with a lust-filled look. Her heart started to race as he leaned in and kissed her and she didn't try to stop him this time. She wanted to kick herself for even allowing the first kiss to happen. This was not how she wanted things to go, and she felt defeated as she felt his hands on her body. He knew just where to touch her, and she started to cry knowing that she would never get over her addiction to Pierre.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and they broke apart. They stood there with confused looks on their faces. Pierre looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Shit..."

"Pierre?" said a female voice from outside the door. "Where did you keep the spare key? Baby, I know I'm a little early, but I just couldn't wait to see you. I wanted you to be the first face I saw when I got back from my trip to Italy." she said. "I hope you're in there...I have an arm full of groceries." she said to herself unaware that they could hear her.

"Answer the door, Pierre." she said in a smug tone. "I want whoever she is to see the real you. Who is she?"

"That's my girlfriend, Veronica..."

"Does she know you cheat on her?" she asked and he didn't answer. "That's what I thought..." she said as she opened the door and to see a young woman with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be a little quirky and dressed a little strange.

"Oh, hi...I didn't know Pierre was working today." she said completely oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was shirtless with another woman instead of working. "I'm Veronica. Normally, I'd shake your hand, but...my arm's full. Excuse me..." she said with an embarrassed smile as she slipped past Nora and went inside. She set the bags down and returned to Pierre's side. "Sorry about that." she said as she extended her hand. "I'm Veronica."

"Nora." she said as she accepted the young girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I should put those up..." she said pointing behind her. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Pierre and went back into the studio. He looked at Nora, and she arched her eyebrow. "Nice meeting you, Nora."

"Nora..." Pierre said trying to explain himself, but she wasn't hearing it.

"It's over..." Nora said as she walked away. Well, now she truly felt as if she could let him go. She wished she could've told Veronica how Pierre really was, and maybe she'd leave him. She seemed like a nice girl. It was unfortunate that Nora was one of probably many women he cheated on her with.

Now, that it was settled that she was never going back to Pierre, she had to clear a fews things up with Sam. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to apologize more to him for putting him in the middle of all this. This whole thing probably drastically altered him in a negative way, and she had to fix it. Plus, she had to talk to Casey about dating him again. Although, she knew she couldn't force her daughter to date Sam, she could try to push her in that direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Nora walked into her house with George sitting on the couch watching hockey. He was still angry with her, and she didn't blame him. If he had cheated on her, she would be just as angry.

"George..." she said, but he didn't turn away from the TV screen. He really didn't acknowledge much and she felt that he was changing his mind about trying to make their marriage work. "George, look at me. Talk to me, at least." she said and he turned to her.

"Nora, what do you want me to do? I mean, you cheated on me. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Pretend that another man wasn't inside of you making you come and scream his name?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I ended it with Pierre...it's over."

"Yeah? What about the next guy?"

"George, that's not fair."

"You know what's not fair? Finding out your wife is having an affair and all this time you wanted to fuck your very hot, and young secretary and you didn't."

"Well, fuck her. Call it getting even if you have to..."

"You really don't get it, do you, Nora? I controlled my urge to have some meaningless fling for you, because I loved and cared about you. My love for you isn't some game. You can't just say, 'We're even.' and everything will be alright."

"What do you want from me? I ended it with Pierre, I've apologized so many times I can't even count...what will it take for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know..."

"Well...did you change your mind about not getting a divorce?"

"No, we're not getting divorced. I told you that."

"So, what? Couple's therapy?"

"Seems like that's our only option if we want to survive this without ruining our children."

"Okay...I'll schedule an appointment." she said as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She didn't say anything more than that. She had said all she could say, and done all she could have done. He wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon.

About two hours later, her phone rang and she saw that it was Pierre. She saw the look George had given her, and she knew he was angry.

"It's him, isn't it?" he said and she nodded. "Just answer it..." he said in a defeated tone, and she hated what she was doing to him.

"I'm not answering it. I told him that it was over, and I meant it."

"Then, I'll answer it."

"George, don't..."

"No. If he doesn't get the message that you don't want to see him anymore, then maybe he'll understand it if it's coming from me, your husband." he said as he answered the phone. "Listen, Pierre, my wife said she doesn't want to see you again. And if you ever call her again...I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand? Go fuck your own wife or girlfriend or whatever. But, stay the fuck away from mine!" he said as he hung up and Nora was amazed with how much George still loved her...he must have still loved her if he was willing to threaten a guy for her. "That should keep him away."

"George..." she said as she tried to hug him, but he moved away from her. His recoil hurt her, but she knew he wasn't ready to be affectionate with her again.

"I have to pick up Marti from ballet..." he said as she pushed past her, grabbed the car keys, and left. She stood there for only a minute not realizing that silent tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms pull her into a generous hug, and she pulled back to see herself in Sam's arms.

"Sam...what are you doing here?"

"Derek called and told me to wait for him here until he gets off of work. I just saw George leave and he left the door open. Are you okay?"

"No...George hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's probably still angry, but I think he still loves you."

"No, he hates me...I ended it with Pierre, today. When I got back here, I told George that I ended it, and we argued. Then, Pierre called..."

"What?! You didn't answer it, did you?!"

"No...George did. He told Pierre to leave me along...threatened to kill him if he didn't."

"See, that proves that he still loves you."

"When I told Pierre that it was over...I met his girlfriend. He had a fucking girlfriend...I feel so stupid. How could I have been so fucking stupid?!" she said and Sam just held her not knowing what to say, yet again. He hated that he couldn't answer her. "Ugh...I'm doing it again. I'm involving you in my problems. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone to wait for Derek. I'm sorry for bothering you with my fucking problems again."

"You're not bothering me."

"Sam...I feel ridiculous telling you all this. You're Derek's best friend. You dated my daughter for fucks sake. I was wrong for all of this. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"I know what you were thinking. You were thinking that you needed a friend...someone to talk to. I told you I was a good listener, and I meant it."

"Thanks, Sam, but you should be listening to Derek or Casey...not me."

"I care about you just as much as I care about them. You're my friend just as they are. I don't want to see them hurt, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Sam, I think you're getting your feelings confused like last time."

"No...not this time. Again I'm sorry about that kiss. Anyway, I just know a good friend when I see one." he said and she smiled. He was really a nice kid...no, a nice young man.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks later, things have gotten a little better with George. The couple's counseling was helping, but she could tell George was going to need a lot more time to forgive her. She was willing to wait for him. The hurt she caused was so bad and painful, she cried.

She was happy that George had handled Pierre the way he did. He never called her again. Of course, she missed him in some way. The way he held her, the way he touched her, the way he talked dirty during sex. She missed it all, but he wasn't worth it. She, now, knew she could get those things from George and she didn't want it from anyone else but him.

"Nora..." Sam said as he stared at as he sat across from her at the coffee shop. "I need help with something." he said as he stared at her.

"What is it? Wow, it seems strange...it was the other way around a few weeks ago. I was asking you for help. Anyway, continue."

"I'm thinking of asking out Kendra." he said and Nora looked at him in shock.

"What happened to you wanting to get back together with Casey?"

"I did, but...she's in love with Truman. I can see it. And...I've been talking to her lately. We've gotten close. It's like talking to Derek, but in girl form."

"Well, that sounds like it would be quite the catch." she said with a laugh. "You don't have to ask for my approval, Sam. She was a nice girl when she dated Derek."

"I kind of thought I would." he said in an embarrassed tone. "You really liked the idea of Casey and I getting back together."

"True, but I can tell, now that I have gone through what I went through, you should never settle. It would seem like you two would be trying to get back what you two had and neither of you deserve that. You are way too young to go through that."

"If you don't mind me asking, how are things with you and George?"

"Better...still not the best. Definitely, not the way we were before, but better."

"Does Derek and Casey know about what happened?"

"Sort of. We told them that we were having some problems and we were seeking counseling. We didn't tell them about my affair or that you knew about it. We just asked them to not tell the younger kids about this. It was already hard enough to tell them."

"Do they hate you or anything? I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that.

"No, it's okay. I think they are worried we're going to divorce, but we told them we weren't. It was just something some couples needed to do to stay in a loving relationship. So, enough about me. What about you? How are you going to approach this thing with Kendra?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about asking her out on a few dates. You think she'll go for it?"

"If she doesn't, she is a stupid girl." Nora said with a laugh. Suddenly, her laugh died down and her smile faded. "Shit..."

"What? What is it?" he asked as he looked around. Just then, he saw a brown hair woman coming towards them.

"Pierre's girlfriend." was all Nora said before the woman reached their table.

"You're Nora, right?" the woman asked and Nora nodded. "Pierre told me everything."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I should've told you the moment I met you...I'm so sorry for any pain I have caused."

"Please, don't apologize. I'm glad you didn't tell me, at the time. I would've been too angry to accept it like I have, now. For a long time, I was angry and thinking of tracking you down. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make you pay."

"Why didn't you?" Nora asked feeling genuinely curious and confused and, somewhat, cautious. She knew how some women could be towards their man's mistress. Maybe she was waiting for the right time to get Nora back.

"I don't know...the longer I waited, the more I couldn't got through with it and the the more I felt sorry for you. He told me that about your marriage situation and I'm so sorry about what happened. I know, it seems weird for me to be apologizing to you, I'm just that way, I guess. But...what he did to you...was pure manipulation. I hope your marriage is doing better. Anyway, I broke up with him the day he told me. Now, he knows what it feels like to be lonely, I suppose. Probably not, he told me about the other women, too. Probably had one waiting in the wings in case I left him."

"Thanks, and I hope you find someone better than Pierre." Nora said to her and the woman smiled. Sam could tell she meant it.

"I will." she said as she left and Nora looked at Sam with a puzzled look.

"That was very strange. I would have never had that reaction if I was her."

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off as she stared off after the woman. "So," he said as he turned back to Nora. "Do you think George will ever forgive you?"

"I don't know...I hope so. I love him so much, and I need him. I hate that it took my affair with Pierre to see that. I wasn't worth it. Well, I should go. I have to meet a client." she said as she stood up and was about to leave when Sam stopped her.

"Hey, Nora? Could I ask you a question? Do you still think about Pierre? You don't miss Pierre at all? I know, it's a stupid question. Forget I asked." Sam said in an embarrassed tone as he stared down at the floor and Nora just smiled.

"It's okay. Well, the answer is, yes. I miss him, but I love George too much to ever do anything like that again. What I did was selfish and hurtful and not worth it. If you don't learn anything else from me, learn that you should never cheat. No matter how you feel, don't cheat."

"Okay." Sam said seriously as he stared at her.

"It had a nice time talking with you. I'm going to miss you when you go off to university. In a strange way, you were more helpful than any person my age might have been."

"Thanks..." he said in that same embarrassed tone.

"I'm serious. You weren't judgmental and you listened. You're going to make a girl very happy one day. And if it's not Casey or Kendra, it will be somebody special. And if a girl doesn't trust you, tell her to talk to me. I'm sure I could convince her otherwise." Nora said as she laughed.

"I will. I'll miss you, too."

"Goodbye, Sam."

"Bye." he said and Nora went to her car. She drove off thinking of how Sam was a good person and he was going to do really good things. Sure, it was inappropriate to tell him intimate details about her marriage and her affair, but she needed to tell someone, and he was there to listen.

After speaking with her client about a change is curtain color and design, Nora drove home. She shuddered as she drove past Pierre's bookstore and hoped he didn't recognize her car. Not that she wanted him to see her, anyway. She was over him, not completely, but enough to know to stay away from him. Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw it was George.

"George?" Nora asked in a surprised and nervous tone. Even though their marriage was getting better, she still feared that he would change his mind about not getting a divorce.

"Nora, Marty wanted pizza tonight for dinner. Do you think you could pick up a pizza on your way back?" he asked and Nora knew he was trying to act as if everything was normal.

"Sure. Did she want anything special?"

"No. Just a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few."

"Nora?" he asked in a serious tone that made her heart race. That fear was overtaking.

"Yes?" she said bracing herself for when she heard that word, divorce.

"I love you." he said and Nora let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't said those words to her since he found out about her affair.

"I love you, too." she said before she hung up.


End file.
